


Down by the river

by Aurora_Schrodinger



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Campfires, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Schrodinger/pseuds/Aurora_Schrodinger
Summary: A series of short drabbles on Gale and Rayne's adventures along the Chiontar river based on the Down by the river New Year's challenge. Find out more here: https://discord.gg/RXGYQuE
Relationships: Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Down by the river New Year's Challenge





	Down by the river

Gale scoffed, staring at his half empty glass of wine. It was the fifth. His head had started to feel heavy two glasses ago, and he was not sure he’d be able to stand up if he wanted. Across the campfire, Rayne stared at him with a faint, unaware smile.

“You haven’t answered my question,” she reminded him.

“I’m not sure it’d be wise to do so,” he said, smiling back, “you’d mock me, my lady.”

Astarion giggled from the blurred side of his vision, and threw a piece of wood inside the fire. A cloud of sparks exploded when it landed, almost hitting the lower hem of Gale’s robe.

“It’s the law,” she said, her voice feeble, almost slumberous, “You chose truth, now you have to tell me what’s your cat's name.”

“It’ll be something stupid like Fluff,” said Shadowheart, from the darkness behind him. Gale was startled. How did she always manage to sneak up like that?

“What about something really serious? Like Herbert,” said Astarion, throwing a coin by the fire, “I bet a silver on it.”

Shadowheart matched it with another silver.

“Five silvers on a wizardy name, like Elminster,” said Wyll, who ran over to join them when he heard the jingling of coins.

Lae’zel approached them, unreadable and threatening as ever. She loomed beside him and looked at him with her yellow serpent eyes.

“Nonsense!” she spat, and threw a coin in the growing pile, “He’d name a fierce beast with a name worthy of being remembered, like Parakk.”

“Of course you dumb frog would think he’d name his pet in your cacophonic language,” said Shadowheart, to which Lae’zel responded with a hiss.

Gale chuckled and listened to them arguing for five minutes or so, throwing coins at the pile while Rayne dutifully noted their bets on a scrap of parchment. Her curls cascaded on her neck caressing it, as the firelight grazed her cheeks.

“All right, all right, no need to escalate this,” he said, and stood up extending his arms to the side to stop Lae’zel from drawing her sword and Shadowheart from cursing her with a spell. His feet barely supported his weight and his head swayed a little bit more than what was comfortable, but he did manage to stand, to his own surprise. “The cat’s name is Mr Weavey. There.”

Shadowheart grinned and snagged the coin pile into her purse, while Astarion cackled and even Wyll could not contain his laughter. Lae’zel shook her head and gazed at him, peeved, before heading back to her tent.

Gale looked towards Rayne who had scrapped her betting notes and smiled at him, an unspoken affection in her curved lips. The others might mock him for the next tendays and beyond, but it did not matter.


End file.
